As fases do amor
by Steroline
Summary: stefan e caroline estão passando por uma fase parecida: Ambos terminaram seu relacionamento, porém encontraram força em sua amizade, que logo se transformara em algo mais... Baseado em the vampires diaries 4x9
1. Chapter 1

Stefan e Caroline estão passando por uma fase parecida: Ambos terminaram seu relacionamento, por m encontraram for a em sua amizade, que logo se transformara em algo mais...

Baseado em The vampires diaries 4x9

_**Capitulo 1**_

Stefan estava transtornado; Elena a sua eElena tinha dormido com Damon seu irmão. Ok ela pelo menos não fez isso enquanto estava com ele, mas eles tinham acabado de terminar e ela ja corre para os braços dele?!  
Stefan nem culpava Damon, pois sabia muito bem que ele sempre foi apaixonado por Elena; porem ele também não teve a decência de esperar ao menos 1 semana para ter algo com sua EX; não teve a coragem de lhe contar; e não teve o bom - senso de fazer o que fizeram em outro lugar; Pois sim, Ele tinha absoluta certeza que eles o traíram assim que ela chegou para ficar em sua casa, pois seu irmão a queria morta... Ele tinha certeza de que assim que foi para casa de Caroline pois não queria ficar no mesmo ambiente que sua ex eles o esfaquearam pelas costas, ou melhor dizendo... no coração.  
Enquanto Stefan quebrava tudo pela sala, Caroline apenas estava sentada em frente a ele sem saber o que fazer pensando:  
_MEU DEUS... EU N O DEVERIA TER CONTADO, N O EU N O CONTEI, ELE DEDUZIU E ME PERGUNTOU, EU APENAS FIQUEI CALADA OLHANDO PARA BAIXO POIS N O TINHA CORAGEM DE ENCARAR SEUS OLHOS; SEU ROSTO, E FOI ISSO QUE CONFIRMOU TODOS OS SEUS PENSAMENTOS, FOI QUANDO AS SUAS DUVIDAS SE TORNARAM CERTEZAS.! MAS E AGORA, O QUE EU FAÇO?!_ Enquanto Caroline pensava, Stefan agiu indo em direção a porta. Assim que Caroline viu que ele ia sair, ela correu em sua direção, o segurou e disse:  
" O que pensa que vai fazer? ou o que esta fazendo?"  
Stefan se surpreendeu, pois por um instante tinha esquecido da presença de Caroline.  
" Me deixe sair Caroline, eu preciso sair daqui agora! "  
Ela se espantou. O que ele estava achando? Que ela iria deixa lo sair neste estado pra ele comer criancinhas por ai?  
" Não Stefan, eu não vou deixar você sair. Pelo menos não agora, você precisa se controlar Ok? "  
Ele tentou se livrar dela, mas ela o pressionou contra a parede com mais for a. Ele gritou : " Caroline , me deixe sair agora! "  
A principio ela se assustou, ele nunca havia gritado com ela antes, por m ela se manteve firme:  
" Não Stefan, eu não vou deixar você sair. Você vai ficar aqui comigo. Agora trate de ficar calmo ou pelo menos no controle, entendeu?! "  
Stefan a encarou com raiva, por mais alguns alguns instantes, percebendo que ela estava certa se acalmou e disse:  
'' Me desculpe Caroline; me desculpe por ter gritado com você , que eu estava nervoso e... "  
" Tudo bem Stefan, tudo bem, eu entendo, não se preocupe com isso, apenas fique bem ok? " Disse ela o soltando Stefan lhe deu um meio sorriso dizendo:  
" Obrigado por isso mais... agora eu acho que só preciso ficar sozinho pra pensar e ... "  
" Não "  
Stefan a olhou surpreso " Caroline eu prometo, eu não vou machucar ninguém"  
" Não Stefan, não é por isso, eu confio em você mais... você é meu amigo, e nessas horas a pior coisa a se fazer é ficar sozinho pra pensar, acredite pois falo por experiencia própria."  
" Caroline... " " Stefan... "  
Então ele sorriu, não soube como mais conseguiu sorrir, e ela havia vencido.  
" Esta bem, o que você sugere? "  
" Nós vamos sair e nos divertir ! " Disse ela sorrindo; Ele então a desafiou:  
" Não foi você que disse agora que eu não poderia sair? "  
Ela revirou os olhos dizendo:  
'' Apenas me siga Salvatore. "

Caroline e Stefan chegaram ao grill, no ambiente tocava musicas natalinas. Stefan a olhou e disse:

'' Que divertido... o Grill. "  
Ela novamente revirou os olhos dizendo:  
" O que você esperava? Aqui mystic falls." Brincou ela.  
" Tudo bem, eu meio que suspeitei, mais então, O que planeja? "  
" Bem, a almenos duas coisas que vamos fazer esta noite : Beber, dançar e nos divertir ! "  
" São três coisas Caroline " " Você entendeu. " " Sim entendi, mais quero adicionar um item nesta lista. " " Certo, o que? "  
" Sinuca ! " Stefan sorriu quando Caroline se encolheu.  
" Eu sou um tremendo desastre com esses tacos, eu não sei jogar... Stefan por favor... "  
" Não ! A noite hoje é minha, portanto SIM você vai jogar Caroline " Disse ele lhe dando o sorriso da vitoria quando ela assentiu olhando derrotada para a mesa de sinuca.

**_No próximo capitulo eles vão se sentir um pouco atraídos um pelo outro e Caroline vai demonstrar um lindo ato de amizade para Stefan._**

**_ Não percam postarei em breve... Comentem por favor!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

1- Beber

" Olá Matt feliz natal, me vê um uísque. "  
Stefan e Matt a olharam surpresos.  
" O que? Se vou jogar sinuca tenho que estar no minimo bêbada. "  
" Como quiser, e Matt eu também vou querer o mesmo. "  
" Sinto muito mas... hoje n o temos bebidas alco licas, natal "  
Caroline olhou derrotada aos dois.  
" Droga,Natal..., Vai ser mais humilhante do que eu imaginei ... "

Vinte minutos se passaram e ela ainda não tinha jogado pois estava conversando e tentando se embebedar com refrigerante de limão ao lado de Stefan quando decidiu :

" Vamos dançar "  
" É ,a musica noite feliz realmente é muito animada "  
" Daa-aa n o essa musica " Dizendo isso foi ao equipamento e trocou o disco colocando: GLAD YOU CAME THE WANTED e dizendo :  
" É essa musica " e assim começou a se movimentar no ritmo desejado.  
Stefan ficou pasmo com a naturalidade que ela fez isso, em um instante todos estavam ouvindo canções natalinas no outro musicas mais dançantes, e o impressionante que ninguém se importou com a mudança musical, ao contrário todos a olhavam encantados com sua espontaneidade e logo depois começaram a dançar ao seu lado.  
Stefan ainda estava admirando Caroline, quando ela o puxou dizendo:  
" Eu vou jogar sinuca, tudo bem, mas você vai dançar comigo neste exato momento e eu não aceito não como resposta ! "  
Sem ter saída Stefan se levantou e foi dançar com Caroline No começo ele só ficou balançando de leve a cabeça, mas ela percebendo disse : " Isso não é dançar, vamos la Stef. se mecha dance comigo, só uma musica, por favor... " completou ela fazendo beicinho, ele não resistindo disse : "Você pediu" e logo depois puxou ela pra mais perto de si e dançou como nunca antes havia dançado com ninguém Ele simplesmente se sentiu confortável ao lado dela com isso; Juntos rodopiaram a pista, sem deixar de sorrir por um segundo sequer; A musica parecia não ter fim para eles, e quando acabou, perceberam que estavam com os corpos colados como se fosse tango. Em seguida ouviram aplausos, e notaram que todos haviam parado de dançar para prestigia-los; ambos trocaram olhares surpresos e agradeceram a "platéia" , em seguida começaram a rir e Caroline perguntou:  
" como isso aconteceu? Como viramos o centro das atenções?"  
" Não sei... acho que nos deixamos levar pela musica."  
" Humm , mais... Ha! você dança muito bem Stef." _Era a segunda vez que ela o chamava assim, e ele realmente gostava disso._  
" Obrigado Car, você também não é ruim... " Ele riu quando ela lhe deu uma cotovelada.  
" Hum..., gostei disso... Car... geralmente me arrumam apelidos estranhos, mas esse... eu realmente gostei desse." Stefan ficou confuso " Todos te chamam assim Caroline. "  
" Sim, mais você nunca me chamou assim... " " E...?"  
" E, não sei, me senti mais confortável com você me chamando assim do que com os outros, me pareceu mais certo, não sei... acho que gostei mais na sua voz."  
Stefan então a olhou a avaliando e admirando, pois se fosse outra pessoa dizendo isso iria parecer algum tipo de cantada, mas não com Caroline, pois ela simplesmente disse o que achou, mais nada, essa era a verdadeira Caroline, e Stefan estava gostando de conhece-la melhor.  
" Eu também gosto de Stef e você é a primeira a me chamar assim." Ela sorriu " Hum... então tenho direitos sob este nome viu? ." Ambos sorriram.

Momentos depois , a conversa foi interrompida por Matt, que pedia para Caroline cantar pois havia acontecido um problema com o cantor selecionado. Ela não sabia bem se ia, ou não.  
" Vamos la Car por favor..."  
_Por alguma razão Stefan se incomodou de Matt te-la chamado do mesmo modo que ele momentos antes, mas não entendeu bem o porque._  
" Não sei Matt..."  
Nesse momento Stefan se levantou e foi em direção ao palco.  
_Ele n o vai fazer isso..._ pensou Caroline , mas quando ele pegou o microfone... _Ele vai._ concluiu derrotada.  
"Hum.. oi pessoal boa noite... E agora eu tenho a honra de chamar ao palco Caroline Forbes! " Disse ele aplaudindo como todos , Caroline o fuzilou e ele sabia pelo olhar dela que ela estava querendo mata-lo por isso, e só conseguiu rir com este pensamento. Quando ela chegou ao palco agradeceu a todos pelos aplausos e disse pra esperarem um minuto; Ela foi em direção a Stefan e Matt dizendo:  
" E agora? "  
" Agora você canta " disse Stefan.  
" Há ! muito engraçado Salvatore, e só pra constar depois eu te mato! " Stefan sorriu dizendo mentalmente _bingo!_  
" Mais serio gente, que musica eu canto?"  
" Ora, cante aquela que você cantou pra mim aqui." disse Matt Caroline fez um Ha, e Stefan novamente se sentiu incomodado com Matt sob Caroline, e se recordou que ele nunca a havia visto cantar; Que todos apenas comentavam que ela tinha uma bela voz, e que um dia cantou para Matt; Na época nem deu muita importância, mas agora ansiava por sua voz e se sentia incomodado por ela ter cantado para Matt, mas não sabia o porquê .  
Matt ainda ditava algumas musicas para Caroline quando Stefan o interrompeu dizendo:  
" Ela não quer cantar qualquer coisa Matt, e sim algo real, algo que esta acontecendo... Ela quer cantar a musica perfeita pra ela neste momento."  
Caroline se espantou com a facilidade que Stefan decifrou seus pensamentos, e olhando soube exatamente o que cantar; Ela saiu dizendo um breve " já sei " , e quando chegou ao palco completou:  
" Boa noite pessoal, desculpe a demora, mais acho que valeu a pena, pois encontrei a musica perfeita... ; Bem essa musica é dedicada ao meu amigo..." ela não disse nomes, só olhou pra Stefan e viu a surpresa refletida em seu rosto, em seguida ela voltou a dizer:  
" Pois é ..., pra ele saber que sempre pode contar comigo, pois sempre estarei ao seu lado... " Ela o olhou mais uma vez e ele se encantou. " Então.., vamos la ! " Ela disse pra banda qual era a musica, e logo eles iniciaram com o ritmo. Stefan estava totalmente concentrado em Caroline, ele não tirava os olhos dela; Ele ansiava por sua voz, e depois de exatos dez segundos após o ritmo ela começou a cantar:

**_Você não está sozinho_**

**_Juntos nós ficamos de pé_**

**_Estarei ao seu lado_**

**_Você sabe que segurarei sua mão_**

_Nossa pensou Stefan, ela era linda, e sua voz então, ele sorriu era simplesmente magnifica._

_**Quando fizer frio**_

_**E parecer ser o fim**_

_**E não tiver para onde ir**_

_**Você sabe que não desistirei**_

_**Não,eu não desistirei**_

A musica era simplesmente linda, e quando foi a parte do refrão todos a aplaudiram pois ela deu um verdadeiro show; Não ela não fez piruetas, ela só o olhou profundamente, e soltou sua linda voz:

_**Continue aguentando**_

_**Porque você sabe que conseguiremos,**_

_**Conseguiremos**_

_**Apenas seja forte**_

_**Pois você sabe que estou aqui por você,**_

_**Estou aqui por você**_

_**Não há nada que possa dizer**_

_**Nada que possa fazer**_

_**Não há outro jeito em se tratando da verdade**_

_**Então continue aguentando**_

_**Porque você sabe que conseguiremos,**_

_**Nós conseguiremos...**_

_**...Escute quando eu digo**_

_**Quando digo que acredito**_

_**Nada irá mudar**_

_**Nada irá mudar,**_

_**O destino**_

_**O que quer que seja**_

_**Nós resolveremos perfeitamente**_

_**(yeh, yeah, yeah, yeh-ah)**_

**_...(la ra ra ra ra)_**

**_Continue aguentando_**

**_Porque você sabe que conseguiremos,_**

**_Nós conseguiremos._**

A musica teve fim, e ela sorriu pois todos estavam a aplaudindo de pé, mais ela só conseguia olhar para Stefan; Ela queria saber se ele tinha gostado de seu gesto. E não demorou muito ela soube a resposta, pois quando desceu do palco foi pega em seus braços fortes e moldada em um abraço. Eles ficaram assim por um tempo e quando se separaram Caroline notou que todos no Grill os olhavam então disse:  
" E mais uma vez fomos o centro das atenções " Stefan sorriu; Ele não dava a minima para os outros, naquele momento só existia Caroline.  
" Obrigado, isso foi muito especial pra mim, foi..., foi de longe a coisa mais maravilhosa que já fizeram em seculos, e... " Ele pegou sua mão e a encarou profundamente seus lindos olhos azuis completando: " De coração,obrigado,... eu... eu adorei você ter cantado pra mim esta noite Caroline ."  
Derrepente tudo ficou estranho, pois ambos estavam olhando intensamente um nos olhos do outro sem desviar nem por um segundo. Não era segredo, Caroline adorava aqueles olhos verdes, eles simplesmente a fascinavam; No entanto Stefan nunca a tinha olhado assim... tão profundamente, ele nunca tinha reparado em seu olhar, em seus olhos tão azuis que refletiam a cor do mar.  
Ambos ficaram por algum tempo em silêncio presos nos olhos do outro quando derrepente o encanto se quebrou; Alguém chamava Caroline, e esse alguém era Matt; Stefan revirou os olhos.  
" Car, parabéns, você cantou muito bem" Disse Matt a pegando em um abraço.  
_É_... pensou Stefan, _Matt realmente o estava incomodando esta noite._  
" Obrigado Matt " disse Caroline sorrindo, saindo do abraço do amigo.  
" Mas... ainda prefiro a musica que você cantou pra mim aqui ." Completou ele lhe dando um sorriso.  
Neste momento Stefan se segurou para não atingi lo em cheio. _O que ele pensava que estava fazendo criticando a minha musica?!_ Agora foi a vez de Caroline revirar os olhos.  
" Matt, isso j faz muito tempo, e naquela época eu era apaixonada por você , e agora estou com Tyler... " Ela se sentiu meio estranha falando o nome dele... " E acho inconveniente você continuar relembrando esse episodio, então..."  
" Tudo bem Car, eu só estava brincando, mas... " Ele olhou para Stefan " Não foi para o Tyler que você cantou essa musica... " E com essas palavras Matt saiu.  
Caroline se assustou com o comentário. _O que ele quis dizer com isso?_  
Por alguns segundos Stefan e Caroline ficaram em silêncio, mas logo ele olhou para o lado e ela sabia o que ele iria dizer... _Ai meu Deus..._  
" Sinuca ! " Ele disse sorrindo e ela pensou _Bingo_!.

_**Neste capitulo Stefan e Caroline se aproximaram...**_

_**No próximo vão sentir uma atracão mais intensa e Tyler finalmente vai aparecer.**_

_**Não percam vai sei eletrizante... Comentem por favor! Me digam se gostaram de Caroline ter cantado para Stefan eu realmente achei a canção perfeita para o momento.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3**_

Eles haviam chegado a mesa de sinuca pegado os tacos e se posicionado; quando foi a vez de Caroline jogar, ela lançou a bolinha para fora da mesa e quase acertou o pé de um garçom.

`` Ai que vergonha... Stef por favor... `` Ele fez que não com a cabeça `` malvado ``

`` Não Car,... É que... Você esta segurando o taco de maneira errada, deixe me te ajudar `` E em seguida ele estava atrás de Caroline tocando em suas mãos e braços como se estivesse abraçando a por trás. Um arrepio estava vindo, mas ela o conteve. _O que você esta fazendo?_ Pensou consigo mesma.

Stefan só foi ajuda La, mas assim que a tocou, que praticamente a abraçou por trás, ele não sabia o porque mas adorava a sensação de sua pele na dela, e seu perfume era maravilhoso... ele afastou esses pensamentos; _O que ele estava pensando?_

`` Você segura o taco desta maneira `` disse ele a direcionando.

`` Assim? `` `` Exatamente `` Ela o olhou e sorriu, porem ficou surpresa de encontrar seu rosto tão próximo ao dele , ela estava sentindo sua respiração.

`` Agora você posiciona seu braço pra trás assim... `` Ele estava ensinando a como se fosse uma criança, mais ela não ligava pois gostava da sensação de seu toque e de sua voz praticamente acariciando seu rosto.

`` E agora é só dar um impulso pra frente na bola que esta na mira deste modo. `` Quando se movimentaram para a jogada final ambos não olharam pra mesa de sinuca, mantiveram os olhares fixos um no outro, pois com o movimento seus rostos se tocaram e ficaram mais próximos do que nunca, eles nem viram que com a jogada todas as bolinhas já estavam no buraco, que o jogo já havia terminado; Só foram perceber mais tarde quando Caroline avistou apenas a bolinha branca na mesa, neste instante ela se endireitou dizendo : `` Puxa, obrigado professor, eu quase ganhei o jogo. `` `` Quase? Caroline você ganhou o jogo! `` Ela ficou confusa; `` Mais ainda tem uma bolinha na mesa... `` Stefan riu completando : `` Sim Car, mas é porque esta é a única bolinha que deve permanecer na mesa.`` Ela sorriu admirada. `` então quer dizer que eu ganhei? Com uma única jogada? `` `` Tecnicamente sim, mas não se esqueça que eu estava te direcionando o que quer dizer que o justo seria empate. ``

Caroline o olhou e não se sabe como ela começou a corar, _com certeza ela não iria esquecer..._

`` Ok, tudo bem, empate. `` E sorriu meio envergonhada. _Mais o que esta acontecendo comigo?_ Pensou ela.

Stefan percebeu que Caroline estava corada e a achou mais linda que o normal. Como é possível ela ser tão linda, tão viva, sendo que ela era uma vampira? Ele não sabia responder.

Momentos depois, quando iam iniciar outra partida Caroline avista Tyler entrando no Grill; Stefan segue seu olhar e também o vê e na mesma hora fica com raiva, mais isso não fazia nenhum sentido, pelo menos não naquele momento...

Caroline se afasta um pouco de Stefan com um sorriso direcionado a Tyler.

`` Oi Ty. `` Tyler a beija e ela retribui porem se sente um pouco estranha.

Stefan olha a cena e se sente incomodado com o beijo que compartilharam e porque eles estão indo ao seu encontro; porém ele age naturalmente e cumprimenta Tyler com um aceno.

`` Stefan e eu estávamos jogando sinuca, quer jogar com a gente? `` Perguntou Caroline.

`` Mais que lindo... `` Diz Tyler ironicamente.`` Eu dispenso não estou com cabeça pra isso agora. ``

`` O que houve Tyler? ``

`` O que houve? Nada Car, absolutamente nada, só uma coisinha; Eu perdi meus híbridos, e minha mãe morreu, Klaus a matou para se vingar de mim lembra? E enquanto isso você apenas se diverte com seu mais novo amigo. Só foi isso Car nada de mais. ``

`` Tyler, por favor, isso já faz 3 semanas e eu sinto muito mesmo por sua perda mais... Você tem que seguir em frente, você esta vivo e eu estou aqui com você. ``

`` Não Caroline, você esta aqui com Stefan, não comigo.``

`` Mas o que?! Você que não queria ficar comigo, você só ficou me ignorando todo esse tempo; Disse ate que ia viajar e...``

`` E por isso você sai pra se divertir com Stefan?! Francamente Caroline você não passa de... ``

`` Tyler! `` Disse Stefan o interrompendo. `` Eu acho melhor você pensar no que vai dizer, pois você não tem o direito de falar assim com ela! ``

Tyler riu, e deu um passo a frente de Stefan.

`` Pelo visto você arrumou um novo defensor não é Caroline? Olha aqui Salvatore, eu falo com ela do jeito que eu quiser, e você não tem que se meter nisso, pois eu não te devo absolutamente nada, então eu não hesitaria em te machucar, entendeu bem?``

Ouvindo isso Caroline o repreendeu

`` Tyler o que houve? Você por acaso bebeu foi? Você não pode sair assim falando com meus amigos e... ``

`` Serio Caroline? `` Tyler disse a olhando `` Francamente você é rápida; Primeiro Klaus depois ele?`` Caroline ficou pasma.

`` Há não, eu me esqueci, é que a lista é grande... me corrija se estiver enganado; Primeiro foi Damon, depois Matt, depois eu, ai em seguida Klaus, e agora Stefan?! Uau Car, falta alguém pra acrescentar na lista?

Caroline não estava acreditando no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

`` Você não esta bem, serio Ty, você só pode estar bêbado, louco, ou os dois pra ta falando isso, é melhor eu ir embora e conversarmos outra hora...``

`` Você não vai a lugar nenhum! `` Disse Tyler agarrando seu braço.

`` Tyler me solta! Você esta me machucando. `` Reclamou Caroline porem ele não soltou.

`` Solta ela Tyler! `` Disse Stefan ameaçadoramente. Tyler o enfrentou mais uma vez, ainda segurando Caroline:

`` Eu já disse pra você não se meter Salvatore...``

`` E eu mandei você soltar Caroline agora! ``

Tyler sorriu e soltou Caroline dizendo:

`` Ok, pronto, soltei. `` E com o braço disponível partiu para dar um soco em Stefan; Porem ele percebendo o que Tyler ia fazer foi mais rápido e o pegou pelo braço torcendo o e disse:

`` É melhor você não fazer isso Tyler, serio, pois agora eu não estou com um pingo de paciência com você, e acho melhor pensar duas vezes pois hoje não é lua cheia então você não é páreo contra mim, e não! Eu não tenho nenhum pouco de medo desses seus dentinhos de lobo, portanto eu te aconselho a voltar pra casa com seu rabo entre as pernas e ficar bem calminho entendeu?! ``

Dizendo isso Stefan o soltou e Tyler disse partindo pra cima dele lhe dando um soco no rosto:

`` Dispenso o conselho Salvatore! ``

Caroline gritou pare que parassem mais nenhum lhe deu ouvidos pois Stefan foi pra cima de Tyler dando lhe um empurrão e um soco no rosto que iria deixar marcas.

_**Então, o que acharam? Eu resolvi adicionar um pouco de ação com a chegada de Tyler...**_

_** No próximo capitulo vamos ver no que isso vai resultar e vou incluir Matt também... Então não percam vai ser demais!**_

_** Comentem por favor!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4**_

`` Parem com isso, parem! `` Caroline gritava mas ninguém lhe dava ouvidos.

`` Droga! Será possível?! `` Disse ela indo em direção a luta quando Matt apareceu para ajuda La, _graças_ ela pensou, _pois seria no mínimo estranho_ _uma garota conseguir separar uma briga entre dois homens sozinha;_ Em um instante ela e Matt separaram os dois brigões.

`` O que deu em você? `` Perguntava Caroline a Tyler `` Esta louco? Bêbado já deu pra ver que não! ``

`` Me solte Caroline, agora! `` Caroline o soltou, mas não deixou ele se aproximar de Stefan; Matt também já havia soltado Stefan, que agora olhava fixamente para Tyler, pronto para outro ataque. Caroline percebendo que a situação ainda não estava resolvida disse:

`` Parem os dois com isso agora! Stefan se acalme ok?! E Tyler eu sei que você perdeu sua mãe recentemente, mais isso não lhe da o direito de descontar sua raiva nos outros; Quando meu pai morreu você não estava aqui comigo pra me consolar, mas nem por isso briguei com você , eu somente o compreendi, mas agora, quando você tem a mim fica me maltratando como se eu tivesse culpa de alguma coisa?! Isso não esta certo Tyler, muito menos você ir atacando meus amigos e os ameaçando de morte… Você apenas, apenas se controle ok?!

Ao ouvir o que Caroline acabara de dizer, Tyler apenas lhe sorriu ironicamente dizendo: `` Como quiser Caroline `` e assim se afastou indo em direção ao bar.

Caroline não estava entendendo, o que ele pensava que estava fazendo agindo assim? Nesse momento ela se virou para Stefan e se assustou quando ainda o viu machucado.

`` Ai meu Deus, Stefan você esta bem?! `` Dizia ela tocando seu rosto; `` Porque você ainda esta sangrando? Oh não, ele, ele não… `` ela estava começando a beirar o desespero quando Stefan a tranquilizou `` Não Car, não é isso, é que quando pessoas como eu ou parecidas comigo se enfrentam é como se brigassem de igual pra igual assim as marcas não se curam instantaneamente, o processo é mais lento, e em alguns casos é preciso fazer curativos. `` Caroline suspirou.

`` Ai que susto, por um momento eu pensei que… ah, por favor, Stef me desculpe, eu não fazia ideia que… ``

`` Tudo bem Car, não foi culpa sua, nós que nos descontrolamos e…``

`` Nós?! `` disse Caroline `` Não ha nós Stefan, ele que se descontrolou, chegou a ponto de te ameaçar, você apenas se defendeu Stef, o único culpado é… `` E tudo aconteceu muito rápido, pois quando ela ia virar a cabeça Matt havia gritado `` Car não `` _Foi isso que ela entendeu? _Estranho, ela só iria virar a cabeça pra onde… `` Tyler `` disse ela sem forças já com lagrimas nos olhos; agora as palavras de Matt faziam sentido em sua cabeça, pois Tyler, seu atual namorado ate agora, estava no bar sentado se agarrando com uma garota qualquer. Sim, eles estavam fazendo um verdadeiro show pra todo mundo ver, inclusive ela. Porque Ty?...

Stefan por um momento, um segundo, não entendeu porque Caroline ficou triste e com o olhar cheio de lagrimas, mas bastou ele olhar na mesma direção que ela que o entendimento lhe veio a cabeça. _CACHORRO, VIRALATA!_ Ele ia mata lo por fazer Caroline sofrer; por humilha La assim pra todo mundo ver. Porem não deu tempo dele mover um músculo sequer, pois no mesmo instante ela já estava indo em direção ao bar; ele e Matt a estavam seguindo, porem ela olhou para os dois e disse:

`` Obrigado por isso, mas é comigo que ele esta mexendo, portanto sou eu que vou resolver; apenas esperem aqui ok?! `` Ambos assentiram enquanto ela voltou em direção ao traidor.

_De onde ela tirava tanta força?_ Pensava Stefan, pois_, em um instante ela estava com lagrimas nos olhos, e no outro ela apenas ergueu a cabeça,_ _enxugou_ _seu rosto, e estava andando em direção a pessoa que a estava humilhando publicamente;_ sim ela era forte ele sabia muito bem disso, mas sabia também que quando ela estivesse sozinha iria desmoronar; que aquela mascara de inabalável iria cair, e pelo visto Matt também sabia pois estava sussurrando ao seu lado: `` Vamos La Car, não se abale você é forte! Eu sei que é! Eu acredito em você! `` Ao ouvir isso, todo o incomodo que Stefan sentiu aquela noite de Matt desapareceu; ele era um bom amigo; e Stefan podia ver que ele não era o único protetor de Caroline, que havia mais alguém para ajuda lo a quebrar a cara do vira-lata que a fez sofrer.

Caroline chegou no banco em que Tyler estava, e sabia que ele queria provoca La, pois ainda estava aos beijos com a garota; ela então suspirou e disse:

`` Com licença… casal… me desculpe interromper mas eu prometo que não vou tomar muito o tempo de vocês. `` Tyler interrompeu o beijo olhando - a sarcasticamente e disse: `` Finalmente saiu da cola de seu protetor e veio me pedir desculpas por ter ficado do lado dele? `` _O que?!_

`` Bem,… não sou eu que estou me atracando com ela! `` disse Caroline, Tyler olhou para o lado dizendo: `` Quem? Ela, nem sei seu nome, só foi uma distração, queria apenas chamar sua atenção Car. ``

`` Legal, você conseguiu a minha e a de todos também ``

`` Pra mim só importa a sua, amor. `` Retrucou Tyler com um sorriso no rosto.

Caroline não acreditava no que estava acontecendo; ele a havia traído em publico e ainda achava que estava certo?_ IDIOTA!_

`` Que pena que já estou indo embora então né? Só vim aqui pra lhe informar caso você não tenha percebido que ACABOU TYLER. ``

`` O que? `` disse ele a olhando confuso.

`` Acabou Tyler, estou terminando com você, não temos mais nada, não quero mais te ver, rompemos, fim. Entendeu agora?! ``

`` O que, não, mas por quê? `` Disse ele segurando seu braço. Caroline rapidamente se desfez do aperto de Tyler dizendo:

`` Você ta brincando né? Ok, então eu vou enumerar pra você; 1- você chegou aqui já brigando comigo, 2- você tentou bater no meu amigo, 3- você o ameaçou de morte, 4- você bateu no meu amigo, e por ultimo mais não menos importante, você se agarrou com qualquer garota que você nem sabe o nome, me traindo e me humilhando pra todo mundo ver, e quando eu chego aqui você fica debochando da minha cara! Ufa acho que já expliquei tudo né? ``

Tyler a olhou, e agora era ele que estava com os olhos cheios d'água

`` Car, não por favor, me desculpe, eu só tenho você agora e…``

`` E agora você me perdeu Tyler, e foi você quem causou isso. ``

`` Car, não eu… ``

`` Pare ok! Apenas pare de me chamar assim, você não tem mais esse direito, eu não quero ouvir mais você me chamar desse jeito! Eu não quero mais ouvir você ok! Eu já disse tudo que eu tinha pra dizer, apenas… `` Ela o olhou e tudo que sentiu foi pena dele `` apenas ADEUS TYLER. `` E assim se foi em direção a porta do grill com somente uma lagrima escorrendo de seus olhos.

_**Enfim postado! Desculpem a demora por esse capitulo, mas é que minha vida esta uma correria...**_

_** Então o que acharam? houve Tyler, Caroline, Stefan e uma pitada do Matt, na verdade havia muito mais de interação com o Matt, mas o capitulo ia ficar muito grande então resolvi separar; Mas não percam, no próximo capitulo ele ira conquistar a todos com sua coragem... Aguardem!**_

_** Comentem por favor! Comentários são sempre bem vindos.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo**** 5**_

Tyler por um momento ficou paralisado; O que ele tinha feito?! Ok, ele tinha chegado ao Gill estressado e quando viu Caroline com Stefan, se divertindo toda sorridente perdeu o pouco de calma que ainda lhe restava e o ameaçou; porem foi apenas coisa de momento, mas quando o bateu estava querendo descontar toda a raiva e tristeza que sentiu e ainda sentia durante essas três semanas. Certo, ele sabia que nem Caroline e Stefan tinham culpa, mas eles estavam na hora errada e no lugar errado, isso não contava mais é?; Ele só estava com raiva e ela aumentou ainda mais quando Caroline, sua namorada, ao invés de tentar entende lo, o repreendeu ficando ao lado de seu mais novo melhor amigo. Por isso ele fez o que fez; Hipnotizou uma menina para ficar com ele, para provocar a atenção e o ciúme de Caroline, nisso ela discutiria com a garota e entenderia seus motivos ficando assim ao seu lado,... Porem nada saiu como planejado, pois, ela se sentiu humilhada e colocou um ponto final no relacionamento deles, e agora ele estava completamente sozinho... Mas não por muito tempo.

Pensando isso, Tyler se levantou para ir atrás de Caroline tentar se explicar, mas logo que deu o primeiro passo apareceram duas pessoas a sua frente interrompendo seu trajeto STEFAN e MATT.

ÓTIMO, LEGAL, ERA SÓ O QUE FALTAVA.

``Você não vai atrás dela. `` Disse Stefan `` E se tentar, bem... Ai você tem que pagar pra ver. ``

`` E eu não te aconselharia a fazer isso. `` Completou Matt.

Tyler olhou de um ao outro dizendo:

`` Certo, eu sei que fiz uma burrada, mas... ``

`` Uma burrada não! Você fez todas que poderia fazer! `` Retrucou Matt nervoso.

`` E agora você vai ficar ai sentadinho percebendo a garota que você perdeu. `` Disse Stefan.

`` Isso é o que você pensa, pois eu vou atrás dela agora! `` Disse Tyler tentando passar pela barreira quando derrepente levou um murro no rosto; Ele já estava prestes a se levantar para iniciar uma nova briga com Stefan quando notou que ele estava segurando Matt?!

`` Eu te avisei que era melhor você não tentar passar por aqui, mas você não me ouve mesmo não é?! `` Neste momento Stefan o soltou e só olhou a coragem de Matt que continuava a falar:

`` Do mesmo modo que não me ouviu quando começou a ficar com ela. Aposto que até já esqueceu não é? Eu namorava com Caroline antes de você, e só terminei com ela quando percebi que não éramos compatíveis. Mas assim que você e ela começaram a namorar eu te avisei Tyler, te avisei que ela era especial e que se a machucasse iria se ver comigo; Mas você nem ligou, ou prestou atenção não é? Porque por diversas vezes você a machucou e ela vem te perdoado desde então. Eu me lembro o que você fez com ela na festa; Lembro-me quando você a mordeu; Quando saiu pra se curar e voltou com uma amiguinha à tira colo. Tudo isso Tyler eu engoli por que ela suportou, mas agora não! Quando você chega aqui e a humilha somente por prazer? Eu te avisei desde o começo Tyler e você não me ouviu, agora vou falar na única linguagem que você entende! `` Dito isso, Matt mais uma vez foi pra cima de Tyler o pegando de surpresa e lhe dando mais um soco só que agora na outra face. Stefan ficou admirado com Matt, e logo que viu Tyler se levantando pronto pra revidar ele o segurou pelas costas, recebendo assim uma cotovelada na boca o fazendo o sangrar; Porem ele girou Tyler torcendo seu braço fazendo com que ele ficasse no chão.

`` Já chega `` disse Stefan. Tyler se levantou olhando ameaçadoramente para Matt dizendo:

`` Você ficou louco? Quem você pensa que é? Não sabe que se nós brigássemos você morreria?! ``

Matt se moveu ficando assim cara a cara com Tyler; Stefan se aproximou, mas Matt fez sinal para deixar que ele resolvesse, e disse:

`` Esta certo, você pode ter a força de um lobo; pode me derrotar facilmente. Mas saiba que eu não vou fugir, não vou desistir, pois sei que também sou forte o suficiente pra te encarar; Posso até não te vencer seu cachorro vira-lata, mas pode ter certeza que te enfrento, pois, sei que sou muito mais homem que você; Porque quando percebi que não poderia ficar com Caroline eu a libertei para viver sua vida, mas isso não significa que deixei de ama La me entendeu bem?! Sei que nunca vamos ser compatíveis, mas pra mim se ela estiver feliz já será o suficiente, pois eu ficarei feliz por ela, mas você não a faz feliz, e é por esse motivo que não vou deixar você ir atrás dela, pois se a magoar mais uma vez Tyler eu juro que te mato, e você sabe muito bem que eu sei como fazer isso. `` Completou Matt encarando Tyler até ele decidir se sentar. Quando o fez Matt acenou para Stefan dizendo:

`` Vá atrás dela e veja como ela esta, ajude a no que for necessário, eu cuido das coisas por aqui. `` Stefan assentiu e já estava perto da saída quando Matt acrescentou:

`` Stefan... `` Ele hesitou por um instante, mas depois olhou bem para Stefan completando: `` Não a machuque. `` Stefan olhou bem para Matt dizendo: `` Não farei isso. `` e logo depois saiu porta a fora à procura de Caroline.

Stefan não sabia ao certo porque tinha dito o que disse a Matt. O que ele sabia era que Matt o havia surpreendido, e que no lugar do incomodo que ele havia sentido dele aquela noite, ficou a admiração. Pois por Caroline, Matt enfrentou um hibrido que podia telo feito em pedacinhos, Por ela ele não teve medo e socou o `mais forte` por duas vezes não deixando de dizer boas verdades em sua cara pra todo mundo ver; E acabou que no final o `mais forte` abaixou a cabeça pra ele. Sim pensou Stefan Matt era um líder nato que sacrificava seu amor para vela feliz com outro, pois Stefan percebeu que Matt ainda amava Caroline e que não estava com ela, pois, ambos eram diferentes um do outro, e por isso ele julgava seu amor impossível. Stefan chegou à conclusão de que aquela noite Matt não havia apenas o surpreendido, ele havia ganhado todo o seu respeito.

_** Então o que acharam? Comentem por favor! E não percam o próximo capitulo ele é o verdadeiro começo de Steroline!**_


End file.
